


The Way You Said "I Love You" -- BatCat Edition

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: BatCat [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Collection of one shots, F/M, POV Alternating, Rating May Change, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection Of One Shots Inspired By A Tumblr Prompt List Titled 'The Way You Said "I Love You"'.</p><p> </p><p>Prompt List Can Be Found Here: http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. As A Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say a quick thank you to Faliout for helping me with the first prompt. You find them on Tumblr here: http://faliout.tumblr.com/

At this point Selina was used to going to these charity events. She usually enjoyed them, but then again most of the ones she attended were raising money for animals. Tonight’s was raising money for orphaned boys.

In all honestly there was only one reason as to why she was going to this one. Bruce Wayne was holding it and had sent her an invitation via his butler. She would’ve turned it down, but the way he had, had it sent to her it would've seemed rude to do so. 

Selina had met Bruce a few months ago, at one of her charity events. He’d given her a reasonable donation of $100,000 which had gotten her to her goal and had allowed her to save the national park the city had been planning to use as land for more apartments. Since then she couldn’t get him off her mind.

Normally she wouldn’t be interested in a man like him, a shallow playboy who seemed to only care for himself, but there was something about him that seemed familiar. As if she had met him before. The more she thought on it the more he seemed to have a striking resemblance to Gotham’s Protector, The Batman. It was his jawline and eyes that reminded her of him…. Selina shook her head.

_‘Don’t be silly, Selina! There’s no way Bruce Wayne, of all people, is Batman! It’s way to obvious.’_

As the night went on Selina browsed each and every person she met. Looking for any jewelry that was worth taking. So far she had found a couple of targets; not nearly as many as she would usually have found as her mind kept drifting back to him.

She caught herself quite a few times thinking about him, thinking about them.

First of all she planned out their first date. Where they’d be when he asked her. Where’d they go. She had decided on either a fancy restaurant (that he just so happened to own) or a simple picnic in Gotham’s park.

Selina thought about the first time they’d confess their love for one another. Where they would be when he proposed.

Hell, she even found herself planning out every single detail of their wedding.

Selina was well into her dream world when she bumped into someone.

“Hey, maybe watch where you’re walking next time?”

Her eyes met with his and, still trapped within her dream world, Selina replied with “I-I love you.”

Bruce chuckled. “Well that’s a different way to introduce yourself, Ms Kyle.”

Selina froze. Had she really just said ‘I love you’? She could’ve sworn she was saying ‘hello’!

“I… Ummm….” She stared at Bruce, unsure of what to say next. Meanwhile he had that smug playboy smile on his face. Oh what she wouldn’t do to wipe that smile off his face.

_‘Selina, focus! We need to get out of here right now!’_

“Oh my God! Is that Batman?” she said glancing behind him, praying he would turn and look so she could run. Fortunately he did look and Selina quickly made her escape.

Once she was in her car and was driving as far away from the event as possible Selina cursed herself.

_‘What were you thinking Selina? God, we never should’ve gone in the first place.’_

 

Bruce looked back just in time to see Selina leave. She’d given him very clear signs that she was embarrassed and wanted to leave so he had happily obliged the second she’d figured out how to get him to look away.

As Bruce Wayne he’d only ever met Selina a couple of times. As Batman he’d met her more than enough times. Or at least he’d met her alter-ego, Catwoman, more than enough times.

After tonight he had a feeling he wouldn’t see either for a while.


	2. 2. With A Hoarse Voice, Under The Blankets

Usually Selina woke up long before Bruce did however this morning was different. Very different.

Selina usually woke up around 8:00am, sometimes earlier, but that depended on the night before. Bruce, however, got up around Noon. Sometimes an hour earlier or a couple hours later. Again it depended on the night before.

This morning was different as Bruce was awake before she was. How did she know? The fact that he had just woken her by pulling her as close as possible and was now gently kissing her neck.

Selina laid still and began to pretend she was still sleeping as she was interested to see how long Bruce could keep it up before he either decided to go back to sleep or got up.

After a few minutes Selina got bored and decided to roll over and speak.

“What’s that for?” she asked.

Bruce leant his head against her’s “I love you.” he whispered in a hoarse morning voice.

“Really?” Selina asked in disbelief. Even though they’d been together for a few years now she still couldn’t comprehend his love for her.

“Of course. How could I not?”

Selina chuckled “I can think of se....”

Bruce cut her off with a kiss.

“Don’t even think, let alone say, a bunch of reason why I couldn’t. Alright?”

“As you wish, Mister Wayne. Now are you going to go back to sleep or are you getting up?”

“It’s 8:30 what do you think?” Bruce asked.

“Well, in that case, get your arms off of me so I can get up.”

Bruce did as Selina wished and as she left the room he muttered under his breath. “I honestly don’t know how you have any energy at this hour in the morning.”

“And I don’t know how you don’t have any energy at this hour in the morning.” Selina called.

Bruce looked towards where the sound of her voice had come from. How on Earth had she heard him?


	3. 3. A Scream

******** “It was totally reckless Selina! You could’ve been killed!” Bruce yelled. 

Bruce was extremely angry. At himself more than anything. If he hadn’t been talking to Jim about Harvey’s location Selina never would’ve found out where he was and never would have gone after him. 

It was his own fault really. He knew Selina had a personal vendetta against Harvey yet he’d talked aloud about him anyway.

“I could’ve been killed.” Selina scoffed and shook her head. “That’s rich coming from the man who’s constantly running after the Joker.” 

“That’s different and you know it.” 

“How? If anything the Joker’s more dangerous than Harvey and do you see me yelling at you when you run after him?” 

“Selina…”

“Well do you?” She yelled. 

Bruce sighed and looked towards the floor, refusing to look at her. Selina smirked. She knew that he knew she was right.  

“You see Bruce? Once again you have no right to be angry. Had you been in my shoes you would’ve done the same exact thing.” Selina said more calmly. 

After a couple of minutes of silence Selina decided that if he wasn’t going to say anything then that meant it was time to leave. She turned away and began to head for the closest window. 

As she leapt from the window she heard Bruce scream after her. She hadn’t fallen too far so she could hear every word.

“I love you.” is what he had screamed after her.

Selina landed on the rooftop opposite and turned to face where she had just come from. He loved her? She shook her head. That couldn’t be real, could it? He hadn’t really said that, no it was surely just a figment of her imagination.

“I mean it, Selina.” 

She turned to where his voice came from and looked him straight in the eyes. “Bruce…”

“No, let me talk. I’m sorry I yelled at you the way I did it’s just…” He sighed. “It’s just I can’t lose you.” 

“Oh, Bruce.” Selina walked up to him and allowed him to pull her close. She cupped his right cheek with her hand and kissed him. When she ended the kiss she talked once more. “I love you too.” 


	4. 4. Over A Cup Of Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! I don't remember a lot of my high school French so I had to use one of those translating apps for this chapter so I apologize if any of the French, in this chapter, is spelled incorrectly or doesn't make a lot of sense!

  
“So, what made you decided to meet me here?” Selina asked Bruce while she read the cafe’s long, but simple menu.   
  
“Why, do you not like this cafe?” Bruce inquired.   
  
Selina set her menu down and looked him in the eyes. “We’re in Paris, I had to take a plane to get here. Now are you going to answer me?”   
  
Bruce smiled. “I asked you to meet me here because, currently, Bruce Wayne is meant to be dead so it would be a little strange if I suddenly appeared in a cafe in Gotham.”   
  
“Touché. So what is this about?”   
  
“I wanted to ask you something.”   
  
“And you couldn’t do it on the phone because?”   
  
“It’s important.”   
  
“Still going with the mysterious thing  eh?”   
  
Bruce gave Selina a disapproving look to which she rolled her eyes at.   
  
“Well, before we get into anything how ‘bout we order?”   
  
“Sounds like a perfect idea.” Bruce replied as he waved the waiter over.   
  
Once the waiter came over Bruce gestured to Selina to order first. Selina picked up the menu and began to read from it.   
  
“I will have a cup of tea, one sugar and oh! I think I’ll treat myself to a slice of chocolate cake.”   
  
“Of course ma’am, and you sir?” the waiter asked.   
  
“Je vais avoir une tasse de thé sans sucre, s'il vous plaît.” Bruce answered.   
  
“Anything else sir?”   
  
“Non merci”   
  
“Of course sir.” and with that the waiter took their menus and disappeared off to the kitchen. Selina wasn’t shocked that he knew French. What didn’t Bruce Wayne know?   
  
“Wow. I wasn’t aware Bruce Wayne liked tea. I thought he was a coffee only kinda guy.”   
  
“Believe it or not when I was younger I used to drink tea quite a lot.”   
  
“Really? What changed?”   
  
“I began to stay out all night and return to the Manor in the early hours of the morning.”   
  
“Fair enough. So, what did you want to talk about?” Selina asked.   
  
“I want you to come with me.” Bruce said as if she would know what he was talking about.   
  
“Go with you where?”   
  
“Anywhere. With the world thinking both Bruce Wayne and,” Bruce looked around the room and whispered the next part, “Batman dead I can finally put that life behind me and start a new one. One that I want to start with you, Selina.”   
  
Selina looked at him in shock. Was he really asking her this? Asking her to drop her life of crime and start a new one with him? She had to be dreaming, right? There’s no way this would be happening unless she was dreaming.   
  
Selina was about to pinch herself when the waiter came over with their order.   
  
“One cup of tea, one sugar and a slice of chocolate cake for the Mademoiselle and one cup of tea, no sugar for the Monsieur.”   
  
“Mercie.”   
  
Once they were alone again Selina took a sip of her tea before speaking. “Why me?”   
  
“What do you mean?” Bruce asked, confusion written across his face.   
  
“Alright I’ll rephrase. Out of all the people you could ask to run away with you, why did you chose me?”   
  
Bruce chuckled lightly before replying. “I chose you because I love you.”   
  
“You, ummm, you what?”   
  
Bruce took Selina’s hands in his and repeated himself slowly. “I. Love. You.”   
  
Selina searched his eyes for any hint of this being a lie. There was nothing, but admiration and love within them. What Selina said next didn’t come as big a-shock to her as she thought it might’ve.   
  
“I love you too so yes. Yes I’ll come with you.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
Selina picked up on the shock in his voice, had he actually expected her to say no?   
  
“Yes. Really, but as long as we can stay here in Paris for a little while.”   
  
“I don’t see why we can’t.”   
  
Selina smiled at this. She then pulled her hands away from his and decided to start on her cake, this prompted Bruce to begin to drink his tea.   
  
She looked up at him, he was looking out of the window, away from her. Selina had a feeling she was going to enjoy this life a lot more than her previous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of you who have subscribed for updates got two emails. AO3 was acting up for me and i wasn’t 100% sure if it had updated properly. Again sorry about that I’ll make sure it won’t happen again!


End file.
